


Forgiveness Is Like A Hanging Tree

by ayork161



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayork161/pseuds/ayork161





	Forgiveness Is Like A Hanging Tree

It had been a few months since what was left of the 100 had saved humanity well assisted Raven in doing so. There were losses but with war comes casualties. Bellamy had taken most of the losses the hardest because to him they were his fault. Even though he would tell himself along with everyone else that their blood wasn't on his hands he still felt responsible. Every night he saw their deaths over and over in his dreams and he would wake up screaming from it. The only thing that kept him sane was his boyfriend Murphy. Every night when Bellamy had those dreams Murphy would be right next to him to comfort him and calm him down. Bellamy hadn't always liked the scrawny white boy but he still trusted him. So when it was Murphy who was the one that was there for him it came as a little bit of a surprise. 

\-- 

“Bell! It’s ok” the scrawny boy spoke repeatedly. 

Bellamy tossed and turned for a while before Murphy finally got him awake. Murphy rubbed his pale bony fingers over Bellamy's forehead trying to calm him down. 

“You saw them again didn't you?” 

Bellamy nodded and looked into the boys eyes with what seemed to be a tear clinging to the corner of his eye. This made him really sad because he hated seeing him blame himself for all of this. If anything he saw him as a hero. He couldn't even count on his tiny little fingers how many times the freckled face boy had saved his life. He was very greatful that he existed and cared a lot for him. 

After a few moments Bellamy fell asleep in his arms again. Murphy was tired but he fought his heavy eyes so that he could make sure his hero slept peacefully through the night. 

\--

“Murph wake up!” 

Bellamy shook the loud snoring boy a few times before waking him up. Murphy stretched his chicken arms across the hard ground and let out a weak yawn. 

“Want to go get some breakfast” Murphy smiled “we're suppose to have berries and nuts” 

“You mean pigeon food” 

“Its my favorite” 

“I prefer some kind of actual meat with my pigeon food” 

They both chuckled. Bellamy reached over the small pigeon boy for a shirt. When he was dressed both of them rushed to breakfast. Well Murphy rushed anyways. 

\--

After breakfast Bellamy and Murphy decided to go back to their tent and take a nap before the long work ahead of them. Arkadia may be safe for now but that didn't mean their work was done. There were still people to be fed and other things to be done around camp. 

“Do you think you will ever stop seeing their faces?” 

Bellamy thought for a moment because he himself did not know the answer to that question. His gut told him he may carry this with him for the rest of his life. 

“I don't know” he replied 

They both layed down on the brown furs spread out across the ground. Bellamy rested flat on his back and Murphy turned to his side to get a better look at the muscular boy. As he studied the boy he noticed the deep brown marks on his neck. He stared at them for a moment until he was interrupted by Bellamy. 

“You know I have already forgiven you for that Murph.” 

Murphy scooted himself closer to the boy and traced his sweaty fingers along the dark line that followed around Bellamy's neck. He could feel where the rope had dug into his neck and this made him start to tear up a bit. 

“I'm sorry Bell” he whispered kissing the memory that was engraved into the boys neck by his own hands. Murphy began to weep thinking about what he had done.

“I told you it's ok” he spoke turning around to pull the spender boy into his arms “it was no different then what all of us did to you” 

Bellamy pressed his lips against Murphy's forehead a few times before they both fell asleep in each others arms. From that moment on they both had learn to forgive themselves for the things they had done. They still struggled for a while but eventually they were at peace with themselves.

\--


End file.
